Surprise 3
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Annabeth has a secret she is dying to tell. Percy's on a sugar high and can't take anything seriously as you do . How's he gonna react? And how will this 'secret' change their lives? Dun dun duuhhh... nah im just kidding, not that dramatic :D not sure on the humor part of it all though :P PLEASE REIVEW! Prequel to 'Louisa's downfall'
1. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson + co, but Louisa Jackson is my own character. Sorry about this being a short chapter! I'm workin' on it, don't kill me! **

**(And I **_**know **_**there are a heck of a lot of this kind of story, but I wanted a go at it, so hope ya like it) :D **

Annabeth was sat on the couch, shaking. She was impatiently waiting.

Waiting for what?

She was waiting for her results.

Annabeth clocked the time and jumped up, moving quickly to the bathroom. She grabbed the envelope she had put on the shelf and made to open it when a rush of hesitation overcame her.

Did she want to see the results?

_No,_ a small voice in her mind said. _Your mother will be disappointed. _

_Percy would want to know! _Her heart screamed.

_Your mother is a goddess._

_Percy would want to know! _

_Athena. Athena as in the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy? You aren't forgetting who your mother is, are you?_

_Percy has to know._

Annabeth bit her lip, tears threatening to emerge. She gripped the envelope in shaking hands. Taking a slow, deep breath; she ripped the envelope open and tipped the contents onto her hand.

_Positive_


	2. Sugar and truth

Annabeth stared at the Percy's number on her phone screen.

_Ring him now! _She silently ordered herself. Her thumb hovered over the dial button. _Ring him! _She chewed her lip and furrowed her brow, tears anew in her stormy grey eyes.

Absent mindedly, she pressed dial.

Percy answered on the third ring and he was laughing. His cheery laugh lifted her spirits slightly.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"Have you had sugar?"

"Me and Lou are on a chocolate binge at the mo. Why?"

"Just wandering. Um… could you get over here as soon as possible? I really need to talk to you."

"Err…"

"Please, Percy?"

"Are you crying?"

"It's… allergies." She lied. _Damn it! _She scolded herself.

"Na-uh, liar. You're crying. I'm coming over. Be there in ten." He hung up. He would be here in ten minutes… _oh gods; his head's definitely full of kelp. _Annabeth had to get ready and pronto.

When Percy knocked ten minutes later, he was exploding with energy and had a hyper, bright sea green aura. He nearly knocked her off her feet just greeting her. "Heeyy, Wise-girl!" He grinned, tackling her with a hug.

"H-hi to you too, Seaweed Brain. How much sugar have you had?" Percy held her at arm's length. He was practically bouncing, he was so hyped up.

"You wait 'til Lou gets here. She said she might drop by later. Oh and er… not sure. We've had a lot of chocolate since…" Percy thought for a minute with wide eyes and a goofy smile. "Since we got up." He settled with.

"How come you haven't been sick then?"

"Dunno. Anyway, what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Yeah, you're really hyper."

"Thanks." His grin turned cocky. He still held her in his arms, which she didn't mind. "Wise-girl, talk!" He shook her gently, before pulling her into a hug.

"Percy, I can't take you seriously when you're hyper." She mumbled into his chest.

"Meh." She giggled feebly, turning her head to look up at him. His grin was now half-cocky, half-goofy, but it was slowly turning goofier.

"Alright…" She took several deep breaths before telling him, her eyes welling up. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Reaction

Maybe it was because he was hyper. Maybe it was because he was genuinely excited. Maybe a bit of both.

"I'm pregnant." The grin slid of his face. She was struggling to control her tears. "Percy, I-" What she hadn't expected was for him to start laughing, pick her up and spin round. "Percy!" She cried, her arms around his neck. He put her down, his grin back and happier than ever.

"Are you really?" She nodded, tears spilling. "Hey, don't cry." He gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Then he started jumping about her apartment repeatedly shouting, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

**Word of advice- sugar is **_**bad **_**for the Poseidon twins. **

Annabeth laughed, chasing him. He was artfully dodging her, cheering, "I'm gonna be a dad," over and over.

"Percy! Percy, I know you're going to be a dad. Just, calm down a bit, please!" Percy jumped over the coffee table and tackled her, his arms around her waist. She clung onto him, her hands on his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He collapsed onto the sofa with her sitting astride his lap.

"Calm down? I can't! Two reasons…"

"You're hyped up on sugar and-"

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yes, Percy, I-mm!" Their lips met. Percy held onto her securely and she liked how it made her feel- happy and safe. And loved.

When they broke apart, she gently put her forehead against his. "No more sugar for the rest of the month, understand?" Percy pouted, but his grin returned within seconds.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Annabeth groaned, smiling. _Someone _was going to love parenthood…

**Hope it's OK, for you guys. I do try writing 'humours' but I don't think I'm that good or I just can't word it to sound funny enough, like I see in my head. **

**This is just a random, one off idea I had this morning while ignoring my parents who were telling me to get up a half-six : ( **

**Anyhoo, hope ya all like it! :D **

**If anyone has little ideas or whatever, they'd be really handy :P : ) :D **


	4. Ugh twins!

Louisa knocked on the door. Percy bounced over to it and nearly yanked it off his hinges.

"Guess what?" He exclaimed excitedly. Louisa didn't even get time to think. "I'm gonna be a dad!" Louisa blinked at him and then grinned.

"Congrats, bro! 'N' you, Annabeth." Annabeth smiled gratefully. She was watching the twins carefully, making sure they didn't start bickering. Percy stepped back to allow his sister in. Louisa kicked the door shut behind her, looking around Annabeth's flat, taking in every detail.

"Lou, you better not be planning to trash my apartment." Louisa looked at her innocently. "Of course you weren't." Annabeth sighed. She went to get herself something to eat. She was only gone a minute when a strong sea breeze filled her home. "Oh gods…" She cursed quietly, hurrying back to the lounge.

The twins stood either side of the coffee table, glaring at each other. "Twins, what this time?"

"Baby names." They said together, looking at her. Noticing that the other spoke at the same time, they continued their evil glares.

"Twins, it's nice to know you're keen, but please don't fight."

"Lou started it." Louisa tackled him and the twins went flying. Annabeth jumped back as they struggled against each other, rolling about the floor all the while, trying to strangle each other.

"TWINS!" Annabeth shouted. The twins froze, Louisa pinning her brother down underneath her. Both of them had their hands at the others throat. "_Don't _fight. You have to stop." They regarded her for a short while. Annabeth sighed. "Remember what your dad said?" They looked at each, understanding dawning in their sea green eyes. Louisa got up and pulled her brother to his feet. "About time." Annabeth muttered. She told them to apologize _nicely_. It took several attempts, but finally, the twins said sorry without dark looks or tones. She had them sit on opposite sides of the room, before returning to the kitchen.

As much as she loved the twins, she could _really_ do without their fighting.


	5. Boredom

"Mom! Guess what?" Percy cheered, bounding into his mother's apartment before his twin and Annabeth.

"Are you _still _hyper? And what? What have you done?"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Sally's worried expression turned amazed. Her eyes slid to Annabeth, who nodded, smiling.

"Percy, that's great!"

"I know!"

"Oh, this calls for a blue celebration cake." And Sally went to the kitchen to get started.

"Can I help?" Louisa asked.

"Only if you leave the sugar alone!"

"Just a little bit?" Louisa said, walking into the kitchen.

"Definitely not."

"Damn it…" But she stayed to help.

* * *

Over the next few months, Annabeth barely had to lift a finger. The twins were so helpful, she had nothing to do.

Naturally, she got bored.

"Percy. Percy! _Percy_! WAKE UP!" Percy woke with a start.

"Oh… hi, Annabeth." He sat up. "What're you laughing at?"

"You wouldn't be falling asleep if you let me help, Seaweed Brain." Percy instantly started to protest. Annabeth quickly leant forward and clamped her hands over his mouth. "I want to help." She could see it in his eyes. He didn't want her doing anything too strenuous. "At least let me design the nursery." Percy's brow furrowed. "Remember who my mother is, Percy." He relaxed and gently pulled her hands away.

"Alright, but only _designing _the nursery. I can get Lou and we'll fix it up." Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks Percy." He grinned at her. She got up, her usually baggy Camp-Half Blood T-shirt almost tight over her bump. Percy jumped to his feet. "I'm getting some paper and a pencil, Percy. I'm not going to fight monsters."

"I'll get it." He insisted.

"Seaweed Brain, you are _not _keeping me stuck on that sofa for the next five months."

"I can try." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Aren't you grown up?"

"Very." He said and went off to get her the paper and pencil. Annabeth sighed and sat back down, already looking ahead to another five months of boredom.

_Well, _she thought as Percy returned with her requested stuff, _at least I'll be doing something I like for now. _

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring. I'm on a writer's block at the mo, but I'm gonna try my best :D **


	6. Going out DRABBLE WARNING

"PERCY I'M BORED!" Annabeth shouted from her bedroom. Percy appeared in the doorway two seconds later. "Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" He continued to laugh. "I've done about twenty different designs for the nursery, _down to the last detail. _They're all coloured and shaded. I've written all the invitations for the baby shower in _calligraphy_." She groaned and fell back on her bed. "You have posted my hard, _boring _work, haven't you?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I have." Percy moved across the room and sank onto the bed next to her. Annabeth smacked him in the thigh the second he sat down. "What was that for?"

"That was for you keeping me here!" Percy laughed and caught her hand before she hit him again. Annabeth sighed and looked away. Percy loved the way her soft, honey blonde hair curled across the pillow.

"Tell you what, Annabeth…" She looked round, boredom dulling her stormy grey eyes. "How about we go out tonight?" She perked up instantly.

"Where to?"

"Wherever you want." She sat up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain!" He laughed and hugged her back. Then she remembered something. "What about Lou?"

"Lou?"

"Your sister."

"I know who Lou is. But what about her?"

"You two can't go too far from each other, can you?" Percy groaned.

"I forgot about that." Annabeth laughed softly, laying her head on his chest. "I could see if Dad will drop the connection thing for tonight."

"He won't."

"He might. My dad's more lenient than your mom."

"Don't dis my mom. She's Athena, remember?"

"How could I forget? She hates my guts with a vengeance."

"I bet she's plotting your death right now." Percy cracked up laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded really evil then."

"No I didn't."

"You did, trust me." She glared at him. Percy grinned sweetly. "So, where'd you wanna go?"

"Erm… how about a movie and dinner?" She looked up at him for approval. He seemed to be thinking. "Please, Percy. You said we could do what I wanted."

"I know, I just-" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll shut up now." He got up, took her hand and they went out.

While they were out, Percy made sure that she was well wrapped up against the bitter coldness of the November night. He also made sure she wasn't walking too close to the road or to any alleys and that she didn't bump into anyone.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're being really protective."

"Err… I am?"

"Yes. _Very _protective." Percy didn't say anything, but she felt him tense. He had his arm around her, which she didn't mind. "Have we gone too far from Lou?"

"Huh? Oh, no, we haven't." She nodded.

"Percy, you don't have to be so protective, you know." He turned his head to hold her gaze. "I carry my knife everywhere," She said quietly, "And I have trained longer than you at Camp. I have, in case you've forgotten, in fact studied and fought monsters since I was seven. I think I can handle a few mortals." Percy blinked blankly at her before grinning.

"Maybe you're right."

"I am a daughter of Athena, so most likely."

"And very modest."

"It's a demigod thing." Percy's grin broadened. "So, are we actually going to enjoy tonight or are you going to make sure no-one so much as breathes on me?" Percy smirked, blowing on her hair gently.

"Only I can do that."

"I thought so."

**Idle drabble, I know. Sorry! I'm just trying to get to the bit I really wanna do! But I ain't gonna say cos that's spoilers! **


	7. BIG question!

"Do you have any idea what that film was about?" Percy asked.

"Nope." Annabeth admitted.

"Me neither." Percy grinned, his arm returning to around her shoulder. He had been planning a surprise for Annabeth throughout the movie (gods know what its name was). Annabeth had been pondering the thought of how to persuade Percy in letting her stay out longer.

Percy hailed a taxi with his practised whistle. Normally, they would wait a minute or two and Blackjack would drop down in front of them. This time, Percy instantly got a taxi, gaining disdained glares from other pedestrians who were still trying to get a taxi.

He opened the door for Annabeth before getting in next to her.

"Where to, mate?" Percy handed him a bit of paper. The taxi driver studied it quickly.

"That OK?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Annabeth was still trying to get a look at the paper, but the driver had put it down and pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going, Percy?"

"You'll see, Annabeth."

"You aren't planning something with Lou, are you?" Percy looked offended, but there was a cheeky gleam in his eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Annabeth groaned and slumped against him.

"You better not fight tonight."

"We'll try not to." Percy entwined his fingers with hers. Annabeth sighed and shifted, getting more comfortable against him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Percy, feel this." Annabeth guided his hand to her stomach. Percy grinned as he felt the baby kicking. "Would you like a boy or girl?"

"Either." Percy said truthfully.

"What do you think it is?" Percy frowned slightly in thought.

"What do you think?" Annabeth shrugged. "Do you think they'd know?" His eyes flicked up. Annabeth smiled.

"Maybe, considering who and what they are." Percy nodded, kissing the top of her head. His hand remained on her stomach. Annabeth noticed that he couldn't help but smile.

About ten minutes later, the driver stopped outside Central Park. Percy handed him a small wad of cash and told him to keep the change. He got out, quickly turned round to help Annabeth out.

"Percy, I don't get why you couldn't just say we were coming here." He gave her a sly grin. Annabeth stayed quiet, trying to figure out what her boyfriend was thinking. He led her through the gates. They walked for five minutes, before Percy suddenly darted into the trees, taking her with him. "Percy, what are we doing? Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Wise-girl. Just wait a minute."

"But-" Percy looked back at her, grinning. She fell silent and picked up the pace.

Five minutes later, they left the woods behind them and came out in a clearing. On the grass in the centre, was a picnic basket with all their favourite foods, mainly Annabeth's, spread out around it. The blanket spread underneath it was like none Annabeth had ever seen before- it was a sea blue with a watery pattern. Around the edges were grey owls. In the centre was an owl wearing a Roman war helmet and holding a metallic, dark green trident in its wing/hand. "My gods, Percy. Where on earth did you get that blanket?"

"That would be telling." He grinned cheekily and led her over to the blanket. "Sit down, Wise-girl." She obeyed. Percy sat next to her, grabbing a plate of sliced chocolate cake. "Want a bit?"

"How did you know?" She gratefully took a slice. After swallowing the first bite, she noticed how Percy kept looking round. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem to think that the trees will attack us or something." Percy grinned half-heartedly. "You're not hiding anything from me, are you Seaweed Brain?"

"No, never."

"What's the matter then?" Percy's eyes flicked around the clearing. "Lou helped, didn't she?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Why are we here, Percy?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something?"

"Mmm…" Annabeth waited patiently. Percy suddenly seemed nervous. She started eating the chocolate cake again, her cravings too much to bear.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" She nearly dropped her cake.

**:D **


	8. Wonderful, motherly timing

Annabeth didn't even get the chance to answer when a flash of blinding white light dazzled their vision.

Percy rubbed the vision back into his eyes and looked up.

Athena did _not _look happy.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"Annabeth, you cannot marry him! I had been tolerate toward your _unplanned _pregnancy, but this? Absolutely not!" Annabeth started to protest, but her mother silenced her with a stormy look. "And you!" She rounded on Percy who grinned sheepishly. Annabeth noticed the slight fear in his eyes, but along with that, there was something else. "Spawn of the hated Poseidon! Befouling me daughter's life!"

"Uh…"

"Mom, he is _not _'befouling' my life!"

"That's my job!" They all looked round. Louisa was strolling towards them, her hand ready on her sword. Athena scowled at her. _That is true_, Annabeth thought, smiling slightly.

"More devil spawn. Why can't you pests stay away from my children?"

"Are you really askin' that?" Athena glowered at her. "I thought you were the goddess of wisdom." Louisa drew her hand from her sword to count on her fingers, "One- we all go to the same camp. Two- Annabeth doesn't live too far from us. Three- Percy's datin' her. Four- she's a good friend. Five- we're _not _devil spawn, 'cos our dad's Poseidon and _not _Hades."

"Silence!" Athena ordered. Louisa's expression hardened, her hand immediately returning to her sword. Athena's furious eyes followed.

"Annabeth, answer him." Louisa said monotonously, her eyes unmoving from Athena's. Annabeth looked back at Percy, who was watching her worriedly.

"Annabeth, don't you _dare_." Her mother warned. Annabeth forced herself not to flinch at her mother's stern tone. She was holding Percy's gaze, subconsciously letting tension sink into the air…


	9. Greetings from Poseidon

Louisa's grip tightened on her sword hilt. What was Annabeth going to say?

Annabeth inhaled slowly.

"Yes." Percy almost laughed in relief. Louisa laughed at the horrified expression pushing away the anger on the present goddess's face.

Behind them was another flash of light.

"Is there a wedding going on?" The twins looked over their shoulders and grinned.

"Hey, Dad." They said together. Poseidon was in his usual Hawaiian shorts, sea green, sleeveless shirt and flip-flops.

"Greetings from Poseidon." The laughter lines around his eyes deepened as his grin broadened as the demigods laughed. His kind eyes fell on Percy and Annabeth. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank-you." Poseidon looked up at his rival. His grin faltered slightly, but he managed to regain his composure.

"Aren't you pleased for them, Athena?" Athena's eyes flared in anger. "I thought you were." His gaze returned to the demigods. "When's this wedding?"

"Soon." Annabeth replied before her boyfriend- no, _fiancé _– could. Percy beamed at her. Annabeth looked at her mother. "Will you come, Mom?" Athena didn't answer, but started to glow. The demigods averted their gaze.

"I'm sure I can get Zeus to talk her round."

"Really?" Louisa asked, disbelievingly.

"Do you doubt your father, Louisa?" Louisa paled. Poseidon laughed heartily. "I'm just teasing, my child. If not Zeus, maybe a few of the other gods." They all grinned at him. "Don't forget to tell your mother, Percy. She'll be ecstatic."

"I will, Dad."

**Sorry it took a while to upload this and the previous chapter. To be honest, I done this two in the last half an hour. Hope they're OK and that the next chapter will be up soon. I've got the six weeks summer holidays ahead of me, so there should be something up. **


	10. Start of wedding plans DRABBLE WARNING

**DRABBLE WARNING **

**I'm just trying to get up to the bit I wanna write. Hope you guys don't mind :D **

It didn't take them long to plan the basics for their wedding. Annabeth had already planned what custom dress she had wanted- shimmering sea green and sea blue silk with a skirt that flowed to the ground in soft, watery bundles. The bodice would be similar to a Greek toga, like her mother's statue in the Americans' replica of the Parthenon wore, but a pale blue, with an intricate, cream lace covering it. Amongst the lace would be little owls, in respect for Athena.

Annabeth threw a magazine at Percy, startling him. She giggled.

"You're horrible, Wise-girl." She dropped down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy was staring at the cover. "You want me to wear a tux?"

"That's up to you. Don't want you being uncomfortable on our wedding, Seaweed Brain." He shot her a cocky grin. "Besides, after we've picked your gear, we've got to pick the bridesmaids'."

"Oh yeah." Percy started to flick through the magazine. "Gonna need your help then."

"Something green or blue."

"You read my mind."

"What about that?" She paused, trying to imagine Percy wearing the coat with tails. "Actually, no."

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Percy said. Answering the door, he saw that it was only his sister. "You alright, Lou?"

"Yeah."

"You're bleeding." Louisa's fingers went to her cheek, where a gash ran diagonally across it.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. It's just a scratch, bro." Percy let his sister in. "Hey, Annabeth."

"Lou-"

"It's a scratch." Louisa insisted.

"At least let me get you some nectar or something." Louisa sighed- there was no changing Annabeth's mind.

"Alright." Annabeth jumped up and went to the kitchen. Louisa walked over to the sofa and picked up Annabeth's fallen magazine. "Bro, you ain't actually gonna wear one of these, are ya?" Percy shrugged.

"Annabeth said she doesn't want me 'uncomfortable on our wedding'."

"Ya should get this one." Louisa turned the magazine towards him, grinning cheekily.

"I am _not _wearing a skirt."

"It ain't a skirt, it's a _kilt_."

"I'm not Scottish either."

"I think it'll suit ya. Oh, hello again, Annabeth." Annabeth smiled kindly, trading the glass of nectar for the wedding magazine. "Don't ya think that would suit Percy?" Louisa tapped her finger on the kilt picture. Annabeth giggled.

"Maybe."

"I'm not wearing it."

"I'll tell Dad."

"That's gonna work."

"It's the kilt or the frilly pink bridesmaid dress."

"Shut up, Lou."

"Ah, look, he's gone red." The women laughed. Percy turned and stalked into the bathroom. "Percy, don't wreck my bathroom!" Annabeth ran forward to see the toilet regurgitating water all over the floor. "Percy, ignore Lou-"

"Hey!"

"We'll work on this, just don't flood my apartment." The water flooded back to the toilet. Percy followed her out, a gleam of slight triumph in his eyes. Now all he had to do was get one back on Louisa.


	11. DRABBLE WARNING again

**DRABBLE WARNING! **

"Oh my gods, really?"

"Yeah."

"He proposed and you answered in front of your _mom_? My gods, Annabeth, that took guts."

"Thanks, Thalia. You will come, won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Thalia grinned. Annabeth returned it. "Can I be maid of honour?"

"Sure. Is a blue dress OK?"

"Sky blue with a bit of silver preferably, but whatever you can do, Annabeth."

"I'll try, Thalia." Thalia looked over her shoulder. "Have you gotta go now?"

"Yeah. But we'll talk more later. And tell the twins to behave or I'll get the Hunters on them."

"Thanks Thalia." She grinned and waved her hand through the mist, cutting off the Iris Message connection.

"My turn!"

"No it's not!" Annabeth sighed, smiling to herself. What on earth could it be this time? She returned to the sitting room to see the twins had started a game of Monopoly.

"Aren't you two supposed to be helping me?" They looked up innocently.

"Wanna play, Annabeth?" Louisa asked. "Percy's cheatin', though."

"Am not! We haven't even started yet!"

"Liar."

"Shut up!"

"Liar liar pants on fire." Percy didn't look too happy.

"Twins, do _not _fight. Pregnant or not, I _will _kick your butts to Hades and back." The twins looked at each other. Annabeth cursed herself. The twins were formulating some sort of plan.

Thankfully, Annabeth was saved by another knock on the door. Louisa jumped up and got it before her brother could.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hello, sweetie. Are you behaving?"

"Duh. Hey Paul."

"Trouble."

"Percy's trouble, not me."

"You're both trouble."

"Lies. Just him." Louisa let her mortal parents in. Sally was holding a white box carefully. Annabeth and Percy appeared behind Louisa, Percy giving his sister a sly push. Louisa managed to regain her balance before colliding with her mother. She whipped round and glared at Percy, who was looking at the ceiling in innocence.

"Twins, behave. Hiya, Annabeth, honey. This is for you."

"Thanks, Sally." Annabeth carefully took the box and went to the kitchen. She set it down on the counter and lifted the lid. A blue cake with words formed from white icing- _Congratulations Percy and Annabeth. _Underneath that was a marzipan trident in the hand/wing of a grey owl. Annabeth closed the box and returned to the living room.

Sally had managed to persuade the twins to sit either end of the couch. She and Paul were sitting between them. "Thanks for the cake Sally."

"My pleasure, sweetie."

"Did you make the blanket?" Sally's smile warmed.

"It was a challenge, but I am pleased with it."

"Do you want it back?"

"No, keep it for the baby." Annabeth grinned.

"Thank-you." Sally nodded, still smiling, before turning to her son.

"Percy, I heard that you won't wear a kilt." Percy went red. Everyone laughed. Curse Louisa.


	12. Getting ready ish DRABBLE

**I've skipped to the wedding, so Annabeth's about six and a bit months pregnant. She and Percy are getting married on Olympus. **

Annabeth spun round, loving the way her shimmering silk skirt reflected the light. Thalia was smiling.

"It's brilliant, Annabeth. Percy will drop dead at the sight of you." Annabeth's cheeks tinged red. Thalia had already styled Annabeth's hair into a swift topknot with soft, shining curls falling free. Annabeth had insisted on no make-up- she wasn't in the mood for it today.

"Knock knock." Louisa said, walking in. She did a double take when she saw Annabeth. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth asked, worried and hurt.

"Percy's gonna have a fit at the altar. Oh, gods, I can't wait ta get that on camera." Annabeth's worry vanished as she grinned. "Hey, guess who turned up."

"Who?"

"Guess." Louisa insisted. Annabeth looked at Thalia. Thalia smoothed the creases on her sky blue dress. They held each other's gaze briefly.

"She's here?" Louisa nodded. Annabeth's heart and mood elated. Athena was here.

"Dad's here too. 'N' Aphrodite." Thalia scoffed.

"Of course she'd be here." Thalia looked at Annabeth. "You and Percy are her favourite love story, next to Helen and Troy or whatever." Annabeth grinned.

"Artemis and Apollo are here to."

"Really?"

"Yeah- Apollo's comin' up with another Haiku though." Thalia groaned.

"Those blooming Haikus. My gods, they're so annoying."

"He'll come up with one 'specially for you now ya've said that." Thalia scowled at her. Annabeth held her breath. Thalia and Percy got along great, but Thalia and Louisa were a bit a rocky.

Thankfully, they managed to keep it under wraps. "I'm gonna go make sure Percy's still conscious." Louisa nodded at Annabeth and left, closing the door behind her.

Percy was still conscious, but a River Styx of nerves. Grover had been trying to play a calming tune on his reed pipes, but he had caused wild flowers to bloom from under the red carpet.

They were in a minor god's home- Peneus, the river god. He was a fan of the Poseidon twins and happily allowed them to use his home in preparation for the wedding. In return, he had been invited to the wedding.

"Thank the gods you're here, Lou. I can't do anything." Grover was munching on his wild flowers.

"Just slap him." Grover looked horrified. "Fine, I'll do it." Louisa stood in front of her brother, who was staring into space. He didn't notice she was there until she smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry, bro. But I can't have you faintin' before Annabeth." Percy glared at her before running a hand through his hair. "Dude, ya ain't even ready. Have a shower 'n' get changed or I'll hit ya again." Percy sighed and got up.

"Thanks Lou."

"No problem, G-man."

"Haven't you got to get changed too?" Grover asked, eyeing her jogging bottoms, baggy green T-shirt, armour and Riptide's twin sword in her belt.

"No. I'm on guard patrol, remember?"

"Oh yeah."


	13. Lovely, speedy wedding

"On ya feet! The bride's comin' through!" Percy laughed at his sister's words, but his laugh was cut short when he saw Annabeth.

"My gods…" He breathed. He was in smart black trousers, a sea green shirt with the top button undone. He wore simple black trainers, but was now doubting the 'commonness' of them.

As Annabeth was led down the aisle by his father, Percy couldn't help but stare at her glowing beauty. Percy's mortal and godly parents were grinning at him, but he was only half-aware of their presence.

Annabeth saw him staring and felt her cheeks burn. She shot him a dazzling smile. Percy blinked blankly, but an amazed smile found its way onto his face.

"You look very smart." She told him quietly as they reached him.

"Uh…" Percy mentally shook himself. Maybe he did need another whack from Louisa to get his head in the game. Pulling himself together, Percy told her she looked amazing. She grinned bashfully, her cheeks fading a pinker colour.

The exchange of their vows and the rings was a blur to Percy. He couldn't believe he was marrying the most awesome girl of all time.

And he almost forget his name when she kissed him.


	14. Promises on Styx and dibs on cake

**I just remembered that mortals couldn't go onto Olympus, so it's gonna be that the gods gave them access just this once- only Sally and Paul. **

The aftermath party was held in Olympus's grounds. Thankfully, the gods (all of them had turned up for the wedding, much to Annabeth and Percy's amazement), had obliged to shrink down to prevent pancake party guests.

Annabeth and Percy were dancing slowly in the centre, oblivious to the other party-goers around them. Percy held Annabeth in his arms while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth Jackson…" Annabeth mused out loud.

"Has a nice ring to it." Annabeth laughed softly. "Your mom's giving me evils."

"No surprises there then."

"Annabeth, she's plotting my murder."

"She always has been."

"It looks painful." Percy paused. "Really painful, Wise-girl."

"I should get Lou to slap you again."

"Lou doesn't slap. And how'd you know about that?"

"She told me. And I'm sure her punches hurt more."

"I know that from experience." He felt her nod and shaking in silent laughter. "Oh gods, your mom's coming over." Annabeth looked over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy was right. "Oh gods…"

"Are you scared of my mom?"

"She's Athena. She's probably got a thousand different ways to kill me without really trying."

"She likes challenges though Percy. We all do."

"Well… a thousand more. Hi." Athena had reached them, glowering down at Percy.

"As much as I am against your union, Annabeth, I hope your new _husband,_" She spat the word as if it were a curse, "has the decency to keep your safe."

"I swear on the River Styx to keep Annabeth and the baby safe." Thunder boomed (**why does thunder boom whenever someone swears on the River Styx?**)

"'N' I swear on the River Styx ta help Percy in his promise in any way." Louisa stopped at her brother's side, her hand on her sword. Again, thunder boomed. Athena's expression softened a fraction with satisfaction.

"If you break those promises, I will be personally planning your punishments."

"OK." The twins said carelessly. Annabeth silently marvelled in their courage.

Athena gave a curt nod before sauntering off.

"Not even a congratulation." The demigods looked round.

"Hey Dad." The twins' father smiled kindly at them.

"I offer congratulations to the pair of you." He grinned.

"Thank you." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

"When are you going to cut the cake?" Poseidon asked cheekily. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "It's a lovely cake. I must congratulate your mother on such a magnificent piece of work. Where is she?" Poseidon wandered off again.

"Now?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

"I call dibs on the third slice." Louisa said, walking on her brother's left.

"No, I'm eating for two. Percy gets a slice." Louisa frowned slightly before understanding.

"Fine, I call dibs on the fourth slice."

"That's my bit as well."

"I called dibs, bro. There ain't nothin' ya can do about it." Percy rolled his eyes at his sister. "Saw that." She said, punching his arm.

"Do not fight on our wedding, Percy." Annabeth warned lightly.

"But- Lou started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it." The twins exchanged daring looks, but stayed silent.


	15. Oh no

The cake had three tiers. It was covered in sea blue and sea green icing in a sea pattern. Around the edges, small marzipan grey owls stood proudly. Percy laughed at his mother's new trademark creation- the owl holding the trident, which stood defiantly in the centre of the top tier. Around it were the words 'Congrats Percy and Annabeth!' in Italics.

"Where's Mom?"

"I'm here, Percy." Sally and Paul pushed through the crowd. Paul clapped Percy on the shoulder and congratulated him. Sally held a digital camera.

"Mom, this cake's awesome."

"Thank-you, Percy. Your father said similar." Sally looked round. "Where's Lou?"

"I don't- no, she's over there. Lou!"

"Wut?"

"Over here! Now!" Louisa sighed but shoved through the guests and to her brother's side. "About time, sis." Annabeth was waiting patiently, holding her knife. Percy noticed it and grinned. "Cutting wedding cake- demigod style." Annabeth smiled at him.

Percy moved behind his new wife, putting his hands on hers.

Together they cut the first slice of the cake, Sally getting the precious picture. Cheers went up and toasts were made.

That's when it all went wrong.

Pain shot through Annabeth's stomach and she stumbled. Thankfully Percy caught her, his grin replaced with worry.

"Percy…" She gripped his hand and shoulder. She felt her waters break. The pain bought hot tears to her eyes. "Percy…" She groaned. She could hear Louisa shouting for everyone to move back. Poseidon, Athena and Apollo pushed through, eager to help and worried. Percy refused to move from Annabeth's side. She clung to him as her agony doubled. "Percy…"


	16. Getting it together DRABBLE ISH

"Percy. Percy. _Percy._" Louisa was trying to get her brother's attention. Unfortunately for him, she had a sword at the ready. "PERCY JACKSON!" She bellowed in his ear. Percy jumped. "About friggin' time, ya stupid twit."

"Annabeth…"

"Look, she's got Apollo, Artemis, her mom and countless Apollo helpers."

"But I should be in there…"

"'N' in the way. They're tryin' ta help her, bro. Ya heard wut they said." Percy nodded slowly, his expression blank. "Anyway, why's Artemis in there?"

"She's the goddess of childbirth." Sally said.

"How'd you know?" Sally laughed softly at her daughter's confused expression.

"There's a thing called Google, sweetie."

"Oh." Louisa's eyes returned to her brother. "Oh, for the love of the gods!" Louisa smacked her brother upside the head. "GET IT TOGETHER!"

"I GOT IT! THERE'S NO NEED TO HIT ME!"

"I KNOW WHEN THERE'S A NEED TA HIT YA 'N' I SAW ONE!"

"TWINS!" The twins, who had been squaring up to each other, looked at their mother. "Arguing isn't going to help! Louisa, I thank you for getting your brother to pull himself together, but please, next time, not so violent. Percy, Louisa has a point. Annabeth's going to need you any minute and she doesn't want a snivelling wreck of a husband unconscious on the floor."

"I'm not a snivelling wreck!"

"Have ya looked in a mirror lately?" Sally cleared her throat pointedly. Louisa stalked off down the corridor, muttering curses in Greek and Latin. Percy sank back down in his seat, rubbing the weariness and worry from his face.

"Mom, how long does it take?"

"It differs, Percy." Percy groaned, hearing Annabeth's muffled cries. His heart panged. He was desperate to stand at her side, holding her hand, but three Olympian gods and a handful of minor ones could cause a lot of damage.

The baby was breech-feet first- and the cord was around its neck. Annabeth moans reached him again. Percy started muttering curses himself.

**Sorry it took a while to upload! I've been on holiday for the week and got back yesterday. I had an idea for ages and got round to typing it up. Hopefully the next few chaps will be up soon! :D **


	17. Doctor Percy

"PERCY!" Percy was on his feet in half a second as Annabeth's scream echoed down the hall. He was sure he could hear her mother trying to talk Annabeth out of allowing him in, but Annabeth screamed his name again.

Percy didn't care. He stormed into the room and pushed his way through to Annabeth's side. She was shaking, sweaty and red in the face, but Percy didn't care. This was his Annabeth.

Annabeth was so relieved to see him, fresh tears made their appearance. Percy wiped her forehead on his sleeve, before gently brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"It's OK, Wise-girl." She gripped his hand gratefully. Percy's free hand covered her fingers and he became her rock throughout the last half an hour of the agonizingly painful birth.

Annabeth was breathing hard as she slumped against the pillows.

"All done?" She asked weakly. Percy squeezed her hand, beaming in pride.

"All done, Wise-girl." Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was short lived.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" She couldn't see. All she knew was that Apollo held her child. "Percy, what's going on?" Percy stood up, cramp in his legs from crouching at her bedside. He squeezed her hand again.

"Hold on a sec, Annabeth."

"Percy…" But he had gone over to the gods to see what was going on with their child.

Apollo looked up as he approached. He showed Percy the blue bundle; a kind, sympathetic expression on his face. Percy's eyes fell on his child's sleeping face. Annabeth's nose and lips, his hair… so delicate…

"Can I-?" Apollo handed Percy the infant. The tot weighed no more than a small bag of sugar. He was so tiny, so fragile, so _perfect_.

But he wasn't breathing.

Percy gently put his forefinger on the baby's bottom lip, moving his elbow so the baby's head tilted back slightly. The baby's mouth was slightly open. Percy bit his lip nervously, shifting his hold on the baby to flick the tot's feet with his other hand. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt right.

_Come on, kid. _

Percy blew on the infant's face gently.

The dread Annabeth was haunted with melted away when the baby spluttered and cried. _Bless you, Percy, _she thought as tears of relief escaped down her pink cheeks.


	18. Tyson to the rescue

Louisa returned to the corridor where she had last seen her brother. The minor gods that had been helping Apollo were talking to Sally and Paul.

"Mom? Paul? What's goin' on?" Sally merely smiled at her daughter and gestured to the room where her son was. Louisa studied her mother, lost and confused, as she moved to the door.

Percy was sitting on the bed next to Annabeth, both of them beaming down at the small, blue bundle Annabeth cradled. "How long that take then?" Percy looked up and grinned.

"Lou, you're not going to believe this, but…" And Annabeth told Louisa what Percy had done. Louisa's expression went blank. Annabeth giggled. "I don't know where he got it from."

"Bro, how-?"

"I really don't know, Lou." Percy admitted, laughing slightly.

"I'm meant ta be the awesome twin!"

"You're both awesome, twins."

"Hey, what ya called him?"

"We haven't yet. Can't think of anything."

"But… you're a daughter of Athena! Aren't ya supposed ta plan ahead or somethin'?" Annabeth laughed.

"We couldn't decide, Lou." Louisa frowned. "Do you have any ideas?"

"One. No, two."

"What's the first one?"

"A name."

"Go on."

"Trouble."

"That's our name, sis. Can't be taken. What's the second idea?"

"Percy should choose, 'cos he got Trouble Junior back ta life."

"So, I went through that highly painful labour for nothing?"

"Pretty much." Louisa said, folding her arms and grinning cheekily.

"Blooming cheek!" Annabeth protested. The twins laughed. Louisa joined them, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards, folding her arms across the top of the back of the chair. They sat together for five minutes, before Sally and Paul joined them. They spent the next ten minutes laughing and suggesting baby names. Louisa had bought up Sasquatch randomly, leading Annabeth to ask if she had had sugar.

"Poseidon's a good name."

"Dad!" The twins smiled.

"Not just me." Poseidon smiled kindly, walking towards them. Behind him was Athena and Tyson.

"Big guy!" The twins jumped up and greeted their half-brother, nearly suffocating in his crushing hug.

"Daddy told me of brother's baby! Of Annabeth's baby!" His brown eye clouded with confusion.

"Tyson, I'll explain later." Percy chuckled.

"Well then, I'm gonna leave ya to it."

"Thanks sis."

"No worries, bro. Hey, Tyson. Ya gotta see the squirt."

"Don't call him 'squirt', Louisa!" Annabeth scolded. Louisa looked back innocently.

"Fine, midget."

"Or that."

"Peanut? Teeny tiny? Ickle lil bubba?" With each suggestion, Annabeth shook her head.

"Tobias?" Tyson suggested slowly. Everyone fell silent, all of them looking at the big guy. He pouted at the attention, going all shy.

"Tobias? That's not bad. What'd you think, Wise-girl?"

"I think it's really sweet."

"Well done, Tyson. Ya've just earned yaself a year's supply of peanut butter."

"Yay!" Tyson clapped happily.


	19. A month later

**I've gone ahead about a month. For the life of me, I can't really remember the age a baby is when they reach a mile stone, like first steps or first words or whatever, so bear with me on this cos, despite having four younger siblings, Tobias's mile stones will be a bit off :D **

Tobias was staring blankly up at the woman he had grown used to, wandering why on earth did she constantly insist on putting him in this strange hard thing she filled with a warm, moving substance. But what he did enjoy was kicking his feet and splashing this bizarre substance all over her. He didn't like it when it went into his eyes, but before he even started to cry, he would have something soft dab gently at his face and everything was fine again. ##

"Percy, he's just like you." She felt Percy move behind her and he appeared at her right, crouching and smiling at their son.

Percy dipped his hand in the water and slowly lifted it, twisting his forefinger in the air. The water spiralled up. Tobias stared at it, opened mouth. His small hand flung up and tried to grab it. He appeared confused when his hand passed through the water. _How did that man do it? _The strange man he saw every day, who was out of his mind, clearly._ Where did he come from?_

Annabeth laughed. Percy let the watery spiral shrink back into the baby bath. "Percy, get me his towel, will you?" Percy nodded and got up. Annabeth smiled sweetly down at Tobias, who kicked his legs, sending flecks of water her way. "You're going to be just like your daddy when you're older." She cooed. _That's my daddy? What's a daddy?_

Percy had returned with Tobias's soft blue towel. His mother had managed to diagonally stitch Tobias's name in Italics in the top right corner and in the centre, although it had taken a long time, she had done another grey owl wearing a Roman war helmet with a blue plume and a trident in its wing/hand.

Annabeth carefully lifted her son up, Percy instantly wrapping him in the towel. Before Annabeth could get her son back, Percy had darted off. _Oh no, what now?_

Tobias was held close to Percy's chest, carefully held. Percy had to mind Tobias's head and neck, but had managed to get into a routine where Tobias would be perfectly safe in his arms.

Annabeth shouted after Percy in Greek. Luckily, he was saved by someone ringing the doorbell. "Saved by the bell, Percy!" Annabeth shouted at him. Percy laughed mockingly and triumphantly. "Ha ha, very funny."

Annabeth opened the door. "Oh, hi, Lou. You OK?"

"Hi Annabeth I'm fine how are you?"

"Lou, are you sure you're OK?"

"Never better why what's up."

"You seem a bit… iffy." Annabeth scanned her sister-in-law. She was pale and wide-eyed, her arms covered in gashes. "Have you been in a fight?" Louisa didn't answer. Annabeth noticed she was swaying on the spot and grabbed Louisa by the elbow. Just in time too.

Louisa's knees had buckled. "Percy!" Annabeth put Louisa's arm around her neck and held her up as best as possible. "Percy, something's wrong with Lou!"

Percy appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, holding Tobias who was dressed in a blue baby jumpsuit. He moved forward as quickly as he could, putting Louisa's other arm around his neck. Despite holding Tobias, he managed to help Annabeth in getting his sister to the sofa.

Annabeth took Tobias from Percy. He sat next to his sister, holding her up by her shoulders.

"Lou, what happened?"

**What happened indeed…**

**:D **


	20. Stupid brave Lou

Percy couldn't get his sister to talk which was leading to him becoming increasingly worried and slightly hysterical.

"Percy, what's that noise?" Annabeth asked, securing a protective hold around her son. Percy held her gaze but there was a distant look in his eyes. Percy strained his hearing, but the apartment was pretty much silent.

"Window…" Louisa groaned. A split second later, a window smashed.

"Lou?"

"Bedroom…" Riptide grew in Percy's hand as he jumped to his feet. The door to their bedroom opened and out walked Kelli. **(The empousa- vampire creature with the weird legs :D )**.

She smiled sweetly at Percy.

"Long time no see, fish." Percy didn't say anything, holding Riptide at the ready. Kelli's eyes slid to Tobias and her smile faltered.

Louisa saw what was going on in the empousa's head and pushed herself up. Her head pounded and the world spun around her, but Louisa managed to stand her ground in front of Annabeth and Tobias.

Kelli scowled at them. Another window smashed, this time from the kitchen. Tammi landed on the kitchen floor in a crouch. She straightened up and smiled. Percy noticed that they both wore their cheerleaders' outfits, which Percy thought was a bit weird, but he didn't really care.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed. Percy risked a glance round and saw his sister on her feet.

"Lou, sit down."

"Na-uh." Louisa protested defiantly. Percy didn't argue as another two windows smashed within a second of each other. "Spare 'n' bathroom." Louisa muttered. Sure enough, two more empousi **(that is plural for empousa isn't it? I can't remember)** walked smugly out of those rooms. "Ya all payin' for the windows." Louisa said bluntly, glaring round at the she-demons as her own sword extended in her right hand.

Kelli strolled forward, her sickly sweet smile returned towards Percy. Annabeth prayed to every deity she could think of in five seconds, praying Percy didn't falter under the empousa's charm.

Thankfully, Louisa found enough energy to stand in front of her brother, the tip of her sword at Kelli's throat. Kelli snarled at Louisa, her eyes turning red and baring her fangs. Louisa grimaced. "Two words- _breath. Mint._" Kelli slashed at Louisa with her claws. Louisa ducked, pushing her brother out of harm's way at the same time.

The twins seemed to know what the other was thinking- Percy pulled himself together and charged Tammi. The other two empousi went for him while Louisa took on Kelli.

Percy darted around Tammi and cut down one of her sisters. Tammi screamed in rage and pounced, slamming into Percy, knocking him off his feet and sending them both sprawling. Annabeth had to think fast as Tammi bared her fangs at Percy, ready to bite his neck. She reached for her knife, that she always kept tucked up her sleeve. She threw it in Tammi's direction, striking her square in the back. Tammi disintegrated all over Percy, a dying cry on her lips. Percy spat out monster dust and scrambled to his feet, holding his sword level with the other empousa's throat.

Louisa had gained a four claw slash on her shoulder, which resulted in her having to use her other hand to sword fight. She wasn't as good, but it would have to do.

Annabeth's knife skittered across the floor, softly bumping into her foot. Percy turned back to the empousa he was fighting and slashed at her chest. She screamed before exploding into yellow dust.

When Annabeth thought the fight was nearly over, a dozen more empousi walked out of the rooms, a few smashing over windows as they jumped through into the living room. Annabeth stabbed one that got to close but the others had cleared the couch or the table and were ransacking her apartment, knocking furniture aside to attack the twins. Annabeth threw her knife again at one that was attempting a sneak attack on Louisa.

The twins took down the empousi, all of them except Kelli.

"Why, as in, _why _don't ya just go down!?" Louisa threw her sword in frustration at Kelli, who easily dodged it. Percy tapped his new watch and it spiralled out into a shield. "Lemme guess, Tyson gave ya that?"

"Yup." Percy said, throwing his shield. Kelli ran low under it and pounced in Percy's direction. Louisa knew what was going to happen. She shoved her brother out the way as Kelli was about to collide with him.

Louisa's pained yell echoed in Percy's head. He mentally shook himself and jumped up, slashing at Kelli's back. The second she was gone, Louisa groaned in pain, her hand on her injured shoulder. She rolled onto her side, cursing and calling Kelli every name under the sun.

Percy capped Riptide and he and Annabeth dropped to their knees either side of Louisa, who was still cursing. Percy grabbed her arm and Annabeth Louisa's uninjured shoulder. Together they rolled her onto her back.

Louisa was pale, burning up and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"What are you like, Lou?" Louisa gritted her teeth as pain shot through her legs.

"I ain't… I don't wanna be a weird leg lil'-" She swore. Percy chuckled, rummaging in his pockets.

"In the kitchen cupboard." Annabeth told him, holding Louisa's clammy hand. Percy scrambled to his feet and darted to the kitchen. "Lou, why'd you do it?"

"'N' leave ya without Percy? Na-uh. He's more impor'ant ta you 'n' Squirtface."

"Don't-"Annabeth sighed. "Nevermind." Louisa managed a grin which quickly turned into a grimace. "Percy, hurry up!" Percy slammed the cupboard shut and dashed back out the kitchen, holding the small jam jars Annabeth kept packets of ambrosia and nectar in.

By now, blood was staining Louisa's blue T-shirt; mainly her right sleeve and down her right side.

"Ow." Louisa muttered as Percy poured nectar onto her shoulder. Annabeth managed to get a square of ambrosia into Louisa. Although the wound had healed up, she wasn't.

"It isn't working!"

"Percy, calm down. We'll think of something."

"Like what? She's been bit by a deformed vampire!" Annabeth fixed him with a steely glare and he fell silent.

Annabeth looked into Louisa's slowly reddening eyes and started chewing her lip. Was there anything they could do?


	21. Question for you lot

**Question for you lot.**

**If Annabeth and Percy are demigods, what does that make Tobias?**

**Cos I think that the kid gets 50% of whatever from his/her parents. So, what I'm thinking is that 50% from Annabeth makes Tobias a quarter-god, but another 50% from Percy is another quarter-god and two quarters make a half, which is the same as a demigod. It's been bugging me and I wanted to see what you guys thought :D **


	22. Unexpected help

"No."

"Bro, I ain't gonna be some freaky demon thing. Just flippin' do it."

"No!"

"It's that or in five minutes I'm gonna be hungry." Percy hesitated.

"Sis… I... can't." Louisa didn't say anything. Percy shook his head, furrowing his brow and closing his eyes. "No, I won't!"

"Ya sound like a two year old, bro."

"I don't care! I'm not killing my sister!" His fingers tightened around the hilt of Louisa's knife.

"Dude, ya only known me a year. Ya'll be alright." Percy gritted his teeth. _Yeah, a year. But so what? Family's family and I'm not going to let them get hurt, _especially _by my hands. _

"Percy, would you rather have a demon for a sister?"

"What? _Are you siding with her_?" He demanded.

"Percy, I don't like it any more than you do, but it… it just makes sense, even for Lou."

"Thanks Annabe- hey!" Annabeth smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lou, but you know it's true." Louisa glared at her for a few seconds, before grimacing. "Percy, come on. She wants you to."

"I don't care!"

"You do." Percy glared at the knife in his hands. "You're saying you don't and that you won't because you don't want this on your conscience for the rest of your life." Percy stayed silent. "Percy, it's that or have Louisa lose her mind and kill us all."

"No, I won't let her!"

"Bro, if ya don't kill me now, ya can kill me a thousand times 'n' I'll keep comin' back. But if ya kill me now, ya don't have ta be bothered by me anymore, whatsoever." Percy scowled. "Yeah, he ain't gonna do it." Louisa winced. "Annabeth, smack 'im for me, will ya?" Annabeth managed to stop herself rolling her eyes at her friend.

"No, I'm not going to hit him. Yet." She added when Louisa opened her mouth to protest. Louisa nodded approvingly, but the nod was cut short when she tensed and frowned. "What's the matter, Lou?"

"Can't feel ma legs. Hope they ain't goin' funny."

"Percy, it's now or never."

"Never." He mumbled, but he was losing his firm tone. His eyes slid to his son, who was staring at the knife open mouthed. _What is that weird thing? And what's going on? Why am I not the important one? And why is she not charging around like she usually does? _

Annabeth watched Percy for a short while, before looking down at her son, who was cradled in her arms.

"Percy, bro. _Please." _Percy's resistance was close to breaking. He was chewing his lip nervously, his eyes full of pain. "Hades might be nice, bro. 'Specially since I done him a favour."

"What favour?"

"Years ago. Random girl called… something or other. Anyhoo, Hades was in a rage, Dad and Lord Sparky-"

"Lord Sparky?" Louisa shot her brother the Look. "Oh, Zeus, right."

"Yeah, so, those two calmed him down 'n' figured out what was wrong. For some bizarre reason, Hades was real worried about this daughter of his 'n' he wanted help. Dad said he knew someone who could help 'n' in walks yours truly."

"You helped Hades get his daughter back?"

"Yup. It was actually real good fun. 'N' Hades' daughter was a right laugh once ya got ta know her."

"So, because you helped him, he might return the favour?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"He usually does."

"And he will." The three of them looked round. Hades removed his Helm of Darkness and stepped out the shadows.

"Dude… err I mean, Lord Hades," Louisa grinned sheepishly, "ya gotta teach me how ta do that."

"Afraid not, just I and my children alone."

"Damn it." Louisa muttered.

"Erm… Lord Hades, no offense, but what are you doing here?" Hades scowled at Percy, his Helm under his arm.

"To help of course. Louisa was right when she said I return a favour owed."

"Point one to me." Louisa said, grinning at her brother.

"Still? You're gonna be some weird legged demon thing and you're _still_ keeping this point scoring up?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Percy didn't answer.

"Yes, Percy, why wouldn't she?" Percy looked over his shoulder and saw his father standing there.

"Hey Dad." Louisa sounded more enthusiastic than Percy.

"Trouble and Trouble." Poseidon said, smiling. "Hello Annabeth, Tobias." Annabeth smiled her greeting. "Brother, it's been a while."

"Brother." Hades nodded grimly.

"If you are to help my daughter, do you mind speeding things up? Any second now- yep, there it is." Louisa had suddenly yelled in pain. She covered her mouth with both hands and screwed her eyes shut, trying to keep this random wave of agony under control.

Hades knelt at her side and gently pulled one of Louisa's hands away. Percy tensed, but if Hades could help, then he would be really grateful.

Louisa was still groaning. She seemed to grow paler, her eyes no longer green, but blood red. She gripped her brother's hand. Percy almost pulled away at how hot her hand was, but his sister was looking to her big brother for support and he wasn't going to let her down.

"It's OK, Lou. Uncle's helping." Louisa bit her lip, screwing her eyes closed again. She moaned in pain. Was Hades actually doing anything?

**Sorry if it's drabbley but I had this idea and wasn't sure how to word it, but I did my best. What'd you guys think? :D **

**Hopefully I'll be uploading soon- I had a crazy dream last night and got a random idea that seemed to work. It should be in this one at some point and I'll let you all know when :P**


	23. Author's Note

**I wanted to put in special thanks to MKAlza11 for being honest. And another special thanks to prankprincess123 for reminding me to work with the original characters. BIG thanks guys :D :P **

**I'm gonna try and get Percy's character right prankprincess123, but I'm not too sure how, but I'll try (might take a while though :D ).**

**The next chapter is six months on, but I wanted to say that Lou's going to be a bit weird when she's angry (weirder than normal) cos the empousa infection she briefly had has reacted with her godly DNA in a unique way (I'm making this up on the spot, so sorry it's poo!) and she's a bit… darker? I dunno, whatever happens with Lou in the next gods know how many chapters is whatever happens. **


	24. On holiday Part 1

**This is kinda Annabeth and Percy's honeymoon. Lou's there as a back-up babysitter and cos the twins can't go too far from each other without running into big trouble or feeling ill. Like I said in the author's note before, this is six months on. The holiday will be over several chapters :) **

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"Where's Percy?"

"Getting the drinks." Annabeth bounced a gurgling Tobias on her knee. "Where's Daddy?" She cooed. Louisa groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. Why did she have to come on holiday? Sitting with Annabeth who kept cooing and making Tobias gurgle happily was torture.

Tobias looked round, his mouth hanging open curiously. A thin line of drool ran down his chin. Annabeth gently wiped it away with a towel. "Drooling like Daddy."

"Ah!" Tobias insisted raising his hands. Annabeth smiled. Her son was a fast learner, having sat up and rolled onto his stomach already. Annabeth could understand him, most of the time. Mainly by his little actions or his tone. Percy was still getting the hang of it, which Annabeth used to her advantage to tease her husband. She and Percy were still battling to get him to say his first word- 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'. Their arguing confused Tobias and that's when Louisa would decide to sneak off with the poor tot.

Percy approached quietly, holding four bottles of water.

"Dude, water?"

"Duh." Louisa groaned, slumping in her seat. "Sis, we're twins of a certain someone. We're supposed to like water."

"Yeah, but you ain't the one who has ta sit next to a drool machine and a misty-eyed funny face." Percy cracked a grin. Annabeth scowled at Louisa, turning her back on her. Louisa groaned again, getting up almost reluctantly.

"Where are you going, Lou?"

"Ta get a proper drink." And with that, she sauntered off. Percy rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, dropping Louisa's water bottle next to him on the plastic sun lounger **(I can't remember what they're called :D )**

"Your sister better not turn into an alcoholic." Annabeth warned, looking up from her son's grey eyes.

"She doesn't like being drunk, remember?" Annabeth nodded slowly, her eyes returning to Tobias's. "Besides, she's not that stupid."

"Mm-hm." Annabeth hummed disbelievingly. She heard Percy mutter in Greek, but she didn't say anything. He moved next to her, putting her arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Tobias glanced up at him. Percy stuck his tongue out at his son, a cheeky gleam in his eyes. Tobias looked at his mother, pouting, with wide, upset eyes. "Oh, nice one, Seaweed Brain!" She scolded. Percy's arms tightened around her waist momentarily as Tobias's bottom lip started to wobble.

"Why's he crying anyway?"

"He's scared of your face." Annabeth replied quickly.

"'Scuse me, but I think _you're _the one married to me."

"He's a baby."

"So?"

"You scared him."

"He'll be alright. See, look, he's not gonna cry." Annabeth saw that her son had suddenly found interest in his towel. He picked up a corner with his small hand, clumsily pulling it over his lap.

Percy had gone out the week before and gotten Tobias a heck of a lot of swim diapers and some small, dark blue swimming trunks that matched his own. He had also got Annabeth a one piece swimsuit that was dark blue by the right shoulder. It faded a lighter blue until it was baby blue at her left hip. She had loved it. Louisa had been awkward and gotten her own swimsuit- similar to Annabeth's but red (of course). But instead of it fading lighter, it faded darker into black (mainly because Louisa hated pink with a vengeance).

"Percy, I'm going to look for Lou. Can you take Tobias in the pool?"

"Sure." Percy held his hands out to his son. Tobias studied him for a few seconds, before reaching his hands out. Percy grinned cockily, taking his son from his wife. She got up and left. Percy jumped to his feet, carrying Tobias to the main pool. He had taken Tobias swimming before. The infant hadn't liked the kiddies' pool, getting frustrated with the kids around him; Percy wasn't sure why he did that, but had learnt to avoid the kiddies' pool.

Tobias didn't need any floats. He had got Percy's ability to float in water unaided, which was handy. Percy still held onto him though, just in case (mainly because he didn't like facing Annabeth's wrath).

Annabeth returned, Louisa behind her. She was still mumbling that she was bored.

"Lou, if you're _that_ bored-"

"Which I am."

"Clearly. Go join Percy and Tobias in the pool." Louisa perked up slightly.

"Ya comin'?"

"No." Annabeth said quickly. Louisa frowned in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Erm… because I have to… read this book my mom got me." Louisa groaned and grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders, steering her to the pool.

"Ya on holiday. Save the bookworm thing for la'er." Annabeth sighed. Louisa was in _that _kind of mood.

**Sorry it's drabble. I had the idea a couple of nights ago- the wording I planned for it faded a bit, but I'm gonna try and stick with what I remember. **

**Tell me what you think PLEASE! :D **


	25. On holiday Part 2

"Annabeth!" Percy called. He sounded really pleased with himself. Annabeth sighed and gave up her sunbathing to go and see what Percy wanted.

He and his sister were standing two metres apart. Percy held Tobias.

"What's the matter?"

"You've gotta watch this." Percy insisted, placing his son in the water. "Go to Lou." Tobias looked up at Lou with his big, innocent grey eyes. Percy carefully let go, but his hands hovered by Tobias's sides just in case.

Tobias kicked out. And again. He moved his arms wildly.

Annabeth grinned. Her son was swimming at seven months old.

When Tobias reached Louisa, she lifted him and held him above her head. He kicked his legs excitedly, gurgling happily.

Louisa waded forward and handed Annabeth the infant.

"Aren't you clever?" Annabeth praised, smiling.

"Ah!" Tobias agreed, kicking his legs with more enthusiasm.

"Hey, Annabeth?" She looked at her husband. "Wanna go on that?" Percy pointed at a blue tower. From it fled a zip wire that stretched to another, similar tower. The only difference was that the second tower had a flume. Those who stayed on the zip wire to the other side got to go down the flume. Those who let go early landed in the deepest part of the pool.

Annabeth studied it for a minute before looking at Louisa, who was twisting the water in the air.

"Lou, you don't mind watching him while we go on that, do you?" Louisa looked up, holding Annabeth's gaze for a second before looking at Tobias.

"Watch Squirtface?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Fine, I'll watch the Drool machine." Annabeth scowled at Louisa.

"Stop calling him names, Louisa."

"She used your full name. You're in trouble, sis."

"Oh, she'll get her 'revenge'," Louisa motioned quote marks in the air, "supposedly later. Ah, ya made my tower fall." Louisa pouted childishly before getting out the pool and taking her nephew. "No pooin' on me, ya hear?" Tobias had his fingers in his mouth, drool running down his chin and hand. He looked up at his aunt with those round, angelic eyes. Louisa sighed and returned to sit on the sun lounger **(I still don't know what they're called!)**.

Five minutes after Percy and Annabeth joined the (suddenly) long queue, Tobias decided to stink. Louisa groaned. "Why'd ya have ta stink now?"

She got up, Tobias on her hip and the shoulder bag with the baby care stuff in over her shoulder.

Louisa had a problem.

She didn't know how to change a diaper.

Instead she went to get her brother. She stood near the bottom of the first tower and looked up, spotting Percy and Annabeth at the top of the stairs. They were laughing at something.

Louisa sighed. "Percy!" She shouted. Percy moved forward and looked over the edge.

"What's the matter?"

"He stinks!"

"Go change him then!"

"I don't know how!"

"You're a girl, figure it out!" Louisa scowled at him. Percy and a few of the other holiday makers surrounding her laughed. Louisa looked round, an idea forming. If she hurried she could get one back on her brother.

Thankfully, a kind old woman took pity on Louisa and showed her how to change a baby. She made to dispose of the dirty diaper, but Louisa stopped her.

"But, my dear, it's horrible. Why keep it?"

"If ya come outside, ya'll see. C'mon, Squirtface."

"Ah!" Tobias insisted, holding up his arms. Louisa scooped him up, balanced him on her hip. She held the dirty (and incredibly stinky) diaper in her left hand. The old woman followed her out, curious.


	26. On holiday Part 3

"PERCY!"

"What?!" Percy was two people away from having his go. Annabeth was next to him. Louisa raised the used diaper, an evil grin on her face. "Lou, don't!" Percy warned. Louisa's eyes glinted wickedly as she lobbed the diaper straight up at him. Unfortunately for Percy, she had a bloody good aim. Unfortunately for Louisa, Percy knew a thing called _ducking._

Percy stood up, looking over his shoulder at the diaper. A few people in the queue around him started laughing. Percy and Annabeth saw the funny side and felt their own laughter bubbling forth.

The old woman and many of the holiday makers around Louisa had burst out laughing as well.

When the laughter subsided, Percy was asked to pick the diaper up. When he did, he threw it straight back at his sister. "I'm not going to play Catch with your new stink bomb, sis! Throw it away!" Louisa shrugged and chucked the diaper carelessly over her shoulder. Straight in the bin. She got a round of polite applause from fellow holiday makers, which made her grin cockily. She waved her thanks at them. Tobias copied, waving wildly.

"Thanks again for the help earlier." Louisa said to the old woman.

"That's OK, my dear." Louisa smiled warmly before returning to their seats. She dumped the baby bag and decided to get comfortable. Tobias shifted about on her stomach, sitting astride. He looked at her expectantly. "What'd ya want, Squirtface?" Tobias just stared at her.

"He might want a toy." Louisa looked up to see a bloke about her age, maybe a year or two older, standing over her. He was tanned and seemed athletic, with warm blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that stuck up in all directions. He wore simple, black swimming trunks.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"Name's Marcus. Nice shot with the diaper by the way."

"Thanks." Louisa muttered monotonously. Marcus didn't notice her tone, sitting down on the sun lounger next to her. Louisa kept Tobias balanced with one hand while she reached for the baby bag. She really couldn't be bothered to sort through that junk. "Here, ya sort through it, Squirtface."

"Is he yours?"

"Gods, no. My brother's." Marcus frowned in confusion at the 'Gods' bit, but didn't say anything. There was something about this girl that shouted 'You mess with me and I'll kick your ass'.

Louisa looked up as someone shouted her name. It was Percy's turn on the zip wire and Annabeth had called her. Percy was talking to her over his shoulder. Annabeth smiled sweetly before giving her husband a strong push.

Percy decided to show off, copying Adam Sandler from 'Grown ups'. He spun round as he went along the zip wire, gaining approving cheers from those watching. He managed a double back flip before crashing into the water.

"Is that your brother?" Marcus asked as Percy surfaced.

"The show off? Yup." Percy pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the edge, his back to his sister. It was Annabeth's turn and she didn't look too happy. Louisa whistled, catching her brother's attention. They shared an understanding and simultaneously raised their left hands, flicking their fingers to the right.

Annabeth smelt a slight sea breeze in warning, but suddenly it grew stronger and threw her forward. She shouted out as she flew along on the zip wire, going faster than she wanted. She was sure the twins were laughing.

She dropped down into the pool, without fancy moves.

Annabeth did _not _look happy when she surfaced. Louisa and Percy were laughing at her. Marcus was staring at the siblings in awe. What the hell had just happened? The two had raised their hands and that girl they clearly knew had been thrown forwards.

"Lou, who's your friend?" Percy asked cautiously, sinking onto the sun lounger on the other side to Louisa. Annabeth sat on the end, sulking and planning her revenge on the siblings. Percy had been wise to rid himself of his natural water proofing.

"Are ya doin' that big bro thing?" Percy looked confused as he dried the back of his neck with his blue towel. Louisa glared at him.

"Oh, that big bro thing. I don't know. Am I?"

"Seems like it." Percy just shrugged, spinning his towel so that it twisted. He flicked it at Annabeth, who started and quickly twisted round to glare at him.

"Ah, come on, Annabeth. You know it didn't hurt that much."

"I don't like either of you anymore."

"Lies." Percy and Louisa said. Louisa pulled a face at Tobias, who had looked up from rummaging in the baby bag. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Want Squirtface back?"

"Stop calling him that! He's not a 'Squirtface'!"

"To me he is." Louisa said simply. Annabeth got up to get her son. Before she could return to her sulking spot, Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Stop sulking, Wise-girl. We're on holiday." Percy put his arm around her. It took a minute before Annabeth softened and relaxed against her husband. "Anyway, Lou. You haven't answered my question."

"I'm Marcus." Marcus held out his hand. Percy studied him for a minute before shaking Marcus's hand cautiously. Did _Louisa_ have an admirer?


	27. At the bar

Louisa was baby-sitting _again_. She was sitting in the holiday resort's bar, having stubbornly taken Tobias in with her. He was now sitting on the counter in front of her, rummaging through the baby back.

The barman continued to throw disapproving glares in her direction. Louisa was getting ticked off with it and glowered back at him. That had him move on quickly.

"Hey, it's you again." Louisa turned and suppressed a groan. Marcus was turning into a bit of a stalker. He sat next to her, grinning. He nodded in Tobias's direction. "Are you sure he isn't yours?"

"Yep."

"Why's he always with you then?"

"'Cos I'm more fun than his parents." Louisa looked at Tobias who was trying to free his blanket. "Do ya really need that, kid?" Tobias looked up at her. Louisa noticed an almost defiant look in his eyes. Louisa sighed and freed the infant's blanket.

"How old is he?"

"About seven months?"

"_Really?_ How come he's sitting up then?"

"He's a bloody smart kid." Marcus didn't say anything, but studied Louisa. She was dressed casually, in tracksuit bottoms and an orange T-shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yep."

"What's that?"

"A summer camp." Marcus's mood was dampened by her short answers, but he was determined to make conversation. He looked at Tobias. The infant's grey eyes were striking and his thick raven hair shone in the artificial lighting. He wore a sea green T-shirt with a trident on it with matching baby booties and soft, flannel tracksuit bottoms. "Hey, ya got a grey streak comin' through, kid." Louisa gently stroked Tobias's new grey streak. Tobias lifted his hand to where his aunt's fingers were.

"Ah?"

"Ya ain't gonna feel it, kid. I'll show ya later." Tobias raised his blanket with both hands, looking pleadingly at his aunt. Louisa draped the blanket around the tot's shoulders.

She felt eyes on the back of her head and looked over her shoulder. She didn't notice anyone suspicious, but she had had that feeling thousands of times before. She knew what it meant.

Louisa looked back at her nephew, who was cautiously studying Marcus. Marcus had ordered a couple of drinks for him and Louisa. Louisa didn't say anything, trying to dampen her rising temper. _Bloody stalker…_

"Ah!" Tobias triumphantly pulled his baby bottle filled with water from the bag.

"Want one?"

"Ah!"

"Alright." Louisa looked round as a barmaid approached with their drinks. "Hey, erm… could you mix Squirtface a bottle up if I give ya the stuff?"

"Sure." The barmaid smiled kindly and gently chucked Tobias under the chin. He gurgled happily, kicking his legs excitedly. Louisa handed the barmaid the bottle and already measured out baby milk powder. The barmaid tickled Tobias once more before leaving to sort out the bottle.

"Ah?" Tobias asked, looking back at his aunt.

"She'll be back in a minute, kid." Tobias looked over his shoulder as Marcus pushed a glass of red wine towards Louisa. "Thanks, but I don't drink that much 'n' I ain't gonna drink around Tobias." Marcus nodded in understanding, unfazed. He sipped at his own beer, his eyes flicking between the products stored on shelves behind the bar.

The barmaid returned.

"That's not too hot is it?" She asked, handing Louisa the bottle. Louisa held the bottle out to Tobias. It was their game, in a way. He would always take the lid off, pleased with himself when he did.

Louisa spilled a couple of drops on her wrist. It was a bit hot.

"Err… no, it's good thanks."

"No worries." The barmaid flashed a motherly smile towards Tobias before moving off to serve other customers.

"That is hot, isn't it?" Marcus asked quietly.

"So?"

"You can't give it to him." Marcus looked into Louisa's eyes. Anger flashed through the deep, emerald depths. "What?"

"Are ya tellin' me how ta look after my own _nephew_?" Louisa demanded, trying to keep her voice down.

"No, I'm trying to help."

"I do know what I'm doin'."

"You didn't earlier. With the diaper."

"'Cos I don't normally look after him that long! I know what I'm doin' 'n' his dad ain't decided against me lookin' after him."

"That's probably because you're his sister." Marcus retorted defiantly. Power flashed angrily in Louisa's eyes, unsettling Marcus's bold feeling of defiance.

Tobias started crying, scared and hungry. Louisa picked the tot up and slung the bag over her shoulder. She sauntered off to the back of the pub. _Bloody pompous, fatheaded male…_

_Hey!_

_Not you, Dad._

_I thought so. _Poseidon replied smugly.

_Could be though._

_Haven't you got a bottle to cool down? _Louisa didn't answer. Tobias was still tearful, but was watching his aunt expectantly with those big round innocent eyes.

"Hold on a minute, kid." Louisa held the bottle in both hands, focusing on the water in it. She could feel its heat suddenly increase. Her temper wasn't helping. She concentrated on breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down. As she calmed down, the bottle started to cool. When it was right, she picked Tobias up and cradled him in one arm.

She really didn't like baby-sitting, especially when that bad feeling was now causing a stabbing pain in her chest.


	28. From the bar to the pool

Tobias happily fell asleep in her arms. Louisa thought about heading back to their room, but she didn't want to disturb Percy and Annabeth from their… ah… '_business_'.

She looked at her watch as the minutes dragged by. She was so bored.

Tobias shifted in her arms, getting comfortable.

Louisa felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Her fingers discreetly moved to her watch as she looked round. It was the old woman who had helped her with changing Tobias's diaper.

"Hello." The woman smiled kindly.

"Hiya." The woman sat on the opposite side of the table to Louisa.

They made idle chit-chat for a while. Louisa's bad feeling grew and grew until her head started to hurt. "How are you enjoying your stay here?" The old woman asked. Louisa stroked Tobias's cheek gently. He turned his head in her direction slightly.

"It's OK. Personally, I could think of a gazillion other things I could be doin', but… hey." Louisa shrugged.

"Other things? Such as what?"

"Erm… well, helping out at this summer camp me, my bro 'n' his wife go ta. It's fun, but absolutely bonkers. Or I could be fixin' up ma motorbike."

"You have one?"

"Yeah. It's second hand, but I love fixin' cars 'n' whatnot up, so I managed to get it."

"What colour?"

"Red of course." The woman smiled. "What 'bout you?" Louisa asked, diverting her gaze to Tobias, who was whimpering in his sleep.

"Oh, there are a few things I should be doing. But I've decided to leave those for later."

"Oh." Louisa's head pounded. "Erm... I'm just gonna get a drink."

"Do you want me to watch him?" The old woman nodded in Tobias's direction. Louisa felt her skin starting to burn.

"No, I'll keep him with me, thanks." The woman smiled kindly. Louisa got up, taking the baby bag with her. _Dad, what's going on? I ain't felt this… whatever this much._

_You have to get out of there. Now._

_I'm going. _Louisa darted out, shifting her hold to something more secure on Tobias, resting his head on her shoulder. He grumbled but didn't wake.

Louisa felt in her pocket, her fingers closing around her knife.

"Hey, you OK?" A hand closed around her upper arm. She turned suddenly, ready to punch… Marcus in the face.

"Uh… yeah. I… erm… had ta get some air, that's all." Marcus let her go and turned back to the small group he was hanging out with.

Louisa quickly made her way to the pool. _Percy, damn it. Why are ya never there when I don't know what the heck I'm doin'? _

Louisa dropped the baby bag and kicked it under a sun lounger, hoping the darkness of the night would hide it. She hurried to the side of the deepest part of the pool and lowered herself in. She wasn't sure about Tobias breathing underwater, but she'll have to conjure up a bubble like her brother could.

This part of the pool was at least fifteen feet deep. She wasn't sure and she didn't care. As long as she could be on/in her home turf and easily defend Tobias against whatever was up there.

She dived down, feeling Tobias squirm in her arm. She reached the bottom of the pool in seconds. Tobias's eyes were wide with panic. Louisa could breathe normally. Unfortunately, this kid couldn't.

Louisa closed her eyes to focus. After a few seconds, she couldn't feel the water around her. Tobias was coughing. Louisa opened her eyes. She had made her first bubble. Now she had to handle sharp objects carefully in here.

She rubbed Tobias on the back as he coughed up water down her back. She loved her natural water-proofing.

Looking up, she saw the distorted figures of dozens of people. She could drown them, but she didn't want to risk Tobias.

_Percy! _She thought angrily. _Dad, what do I do?_

_Fight._

_With _Tobias_? _Even in her head, she sounded appalled.

_I'm afraid so. But you are at an advantage. Use the water to your will, Louisa. Show them you are a daughter worthy of Poseidon. _She could hear a small hint of pride in his mental tone.

_Yes Dad. _

Louisa looked around the bubble. If she was in the _sea_, things would be so much easier, what with various sea life- mythical and non-mythical- willing to help her.

Louisa wrapped Tobias securely in his blanket and set him down. _Can you make sure they don't find him, please Dad?_

_I will help too._

_Athena?_

_I am allowed to aid in the protection of my grandchild, am I not?_

_Yeah, sorry, you just… took me by surprise. _

_Fine. Now _get to work_!_

_Yes ma'am. _Louisa shrunk the bubble, so that only Tobias was inside. She swam up, barely disturbing the water around her. She could hear Percy's tone in her head- _like a ninja in water, sis. _She smiled grimly to herself as she broke the surface quietly. None of the people up here noticed her.

Louisa studied them closely, noticing that all of them were shaking. She bit her lip and concentrated, feeling the Mist strongly around all these people.

_Bloody demons! _She cursed silently, twisting the ring around her watch's clock face. She felt her sword lengthen in her hand, grateful for the familiar weight. _No what genius? _She asked herself. She noticed the old woman from earlier with two other old woman, almost identical to her. _Furies. _Louisa guessed.

_Yes. _Her father answered. Louisa cursed mentally again. How come there were so many monsters in one place? And how come they had decided to go on vacation at _exactly _the same time as her and her family?

Why, and this is the bigger question in her mind:

_Why was he there?_

**Ooh… who's this 'he' fellow? **

**Hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know! :D **


	29. LJ vs LC

She had heard a lot about this guy, having actually never met the dude. Most of what she was told was bad. The rest wasn't as bad, but it was probably because Percy couldn't sound very dramatic when he wanted to (especially with Annabeth around).

"Ain't ya supposed ta be, I dunno, dead?"

Luke's cold laugh sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, you could say that." Luke drew Backbiter and studied her, tilting his head to the side. "I don't think we've met before."

"Shame that." Louisa said, holding her blade steady. **(I actually need a favour! Can someone think of a cool name for Lou's sword cos I really can't think of one!?)**

"Who are you?"

"No-one special." Louisa shrugged.

"Where's the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson's baby!" Luke's carefree expression soured when he said 'Annabeth Jackson'. Louisa almost relished in his jealously.

"Um… mm… lemme think…" Luke snarled. Louisa grinned cheekily. _Tobias is OK, ain't he?_

_He is fine. _Athena's short reply came. Louisa silently thanked her, taking a mental note to burn a large portion of food to Athena and her father later.

Luke charged Louisa, his cronies creating a solid ring around them. Their blades clashed. Louisa looked into Luke's blue eyes and noticed the anger that seemed deep within them.

Louisa smiled sweetly.

Luke shoved his weight against their blades. Louisa stumbled back and quickly regained her balance.

"Where's that baby?!" He demanded.

"Dude, it ain't like I'm gonna tell ya."

"So you do know what I'm on about?" Luke sounded smug and triumphant. Louisa merely shrugged. Luke's triumphant glower faded into a beastly snarl.

He ran at her again, raising his sword, ready to slice her head off. Louisa stood her ground and exchanged violent slashes, parries and sturdy blocks with this new opponent.

Those Hermes kids had been right- Luke was a damn good sword fighter.

Then again, so was Louisa.

Luke slashed down and Louisa's thigh burned in pain. She could feel blood soaking her tracksuit bottoms. Louisa gritted her teeth, refusing to yell out in pain. She countered and reopened the scar on his face.

Unlike her, Luke failed to muffle his cry of pain. But he was fighting back in no time, with more ferocity and power. Louisa forced herself to do the same, dodging his sword.

If she could get to the baby bag, she could use the emergency supply of Greek fire to cause a distraction. After that her idea was to grab Tobias, get her brother and Annabeth and then leave this blooming place.

Then again, she saw several flaws. The solid ring of Luke's henchman. Luke wasn't going to back down or falter.

The only thing she could think of, as Luke lunged and caused a burning, deep wound on her waist, was to use the water.

Louisa backed up, making Luke think that she was giving up. _Never_. Louisa told herself.

Luke sneered. "I must ask again- who are you?"

"Why would you care?"

"I'm just curious. Besides, I'll need to know the name of my opponent before I win."

"Fat chance, Lukey Pukey." Luke scowled at her. Louisa flexed her fingers on her sword hand. She was getting a bit of a cramp. "Now, are ya gonna fight me or I'm gonna have ta kill ya anyway?" Luke ran at her for a third time, unaware of the pool water starting to churn angrily.

Louisa sidestepped and channelled a torrent of water at Luke. He went flying back, losing his sword. He slammed to the ground, landing on his back painfully.

Luke sat up groggily, noticing water swirling around Louisa, healing her injuries.

"Poseidon?" He muttered. "_Poseidon_?!" He repeated angrily, scrambling to his feet.

"Duh." Louisa said sarcastically as the water returned to the pool. Luke's face was contorted with rage as he pieced it all together in his head. "Gods, people call _me_ stupid." Louisa switched sword hands and rubbed the back of her neck. "Right, Percy is ma bro- ma _twin _bro, may I add. Obviously I know 'bout the kid 'cos he's ma nephew. 'N', yeah, Percy 'n' Annabeth are married." Luke's face had slowly started to turn red and now it was a mix of scarlet and beetroot. "Truth hurts, don't it?" Louisa smirked smugly.

"Shut up."

"Ya never liked Percy."

"_Shut up_."

"'N' now you're even more jealous."

"_Shut up_!" Louisa's smug smile turned evil. She loved being annoying.

"You used to love Annabeth. Before Percy came along. I'd wager ma sword that ya thinkin' that the kid should've been yours 'n' not Percy's. Personally, I think ya shouldn't have sided with Kronos, 'cos now ya've missed out, ya've been dead for, wut, three years? 'N' ya suddenly come back, throwin' ya weight around 'n' thinkin' ya can take ma nephew- _Annabeth's _kid, thinkin' that it will make ya feel better. Make ya feel like ya've got one over on Percy. 'N' ya listen ta me- me 'n' Percy swore on the River Styx to _Athena _that we were gonna protect that kid 'n' Annabeth. There ain't no way ya gonna get ya stinkin' hands on that kid. Not while I'm still breathin'." Luke studied her, his eyes dead and angry. Maybe Louisa had over done it, but that is what she had said. There was nothing she could do to change it and there was no way she would take any of it back. Someone had to be the bearer of truth and she had nominated herself.

"Not while you're still breathing, huh?" Louisa juggled her sword from hand to hand, before holding it steady in her left. "Well, we'll just have to fix that then, won't we?"

Luke yelled out, running at Louisa, his energy fuelled by his anger and jealously. Louisa braced herself, curling her right hand into a fist defiantly.

When Luke was in range, she changed her mind. She spun and roundhouse kicked him into the pool. Thank the gods Jessica made her take self-defence **(You'll have to read Louisa's Past to know who Jessica is)**.

"Lou? What's going on?" Louisa turned and sighed. Her brother had forced his way through Luke's cronies.

"Bro…" Louisa shook her head. "You 'n' ya flamin' timin'!"


	30. Bye Lou

Annabeth watched nervously from their room's fifth floor balcony. Luke was alive, but he was contorted with rage and jealousy, even more than when Kronos was in control.

A soft whimper from the bed behind her caught her attention. Tobias lay amidst the sheets, mewling. Annabeth hurried to pick him up, instantly noticing that he smelt of chlorine. She had to get that chlorine off his skin **(A/N- According to my mum, keeping chlorine on your skin does something- don't know what but it's chlorine. Chlorine gas is bad, and now I'm drabbling. SORRY!)**

Annabeth quickly went towards the bathroom, deciding to give her son a bath as quick as possible.

During the five minutes of bathing Tobias, Annabeth was silently debating with herself. She could either stay here and keep Tobias safe or she could go and help the twins, but she couldn't take Tobias.

_No, take him with you. _Athena told her.

_Why? _

_It could be possible to use Luke's jealousy against him. If this works, it will be his downfall. _

_But I don't want Tobias hurt._

_They won't let it happen. Their oaths on the River Styx are powerful. As are they. Now, go! _

_Yes Mother._

Down by the pool, Louisa was doing her best to hold Luke's cronies back as Percy took on the undead fiend.

Their twin swords flashed a golden bronze in the moonlight as they sliced down demons or smashed Luke to the ground.

"Hey, I know you!" Louisa had spotted a demigod in Luke's ranks. "Well, I think so anyway." She disarmed him, stole his sword, sliced down a few demons to her left before kicking down the demigod.

"Percy!" Percy punched his rival in the face and turned round. Annabeth was slicing down demons with her knife, cradled in one arm.

Luke was on his feet, his sword at the ready.

"Lou! Help Annabeth!" Percy called over his shoulder. He was only half-aware of his sister storming through enemies (literally-__**there's a storm cloud-mix-hurricane around Louisa. In my head it looks awesome :D **)

Percy summoned his own hurricane and used it to throw Luke to the side, instantly chasing after him.

Luke, the coward, dodged around Percy and made a beeline for Annabeth, Percy hot on his heels.

Annabeth would have sliced Louisa's head clean off when she snatched Tobias and shoved Annabeth out the way. By then, Luke sprinted past them. _I'll get her back later, _Annabeth decided.

Louisa ducked around Luke and to Annabeth's side.

"Sorry 'bout that." She muttered, returning Tobias to his mother's arms. "I didn't know what else ta do." Annabeth punched Louisa in the arm. Louisa seemed a bit confused for the first second before shrugging it off and looking back at her brother and Luke, who had continued battle. "Persistent scumbag, ain't he?" Annabeth nodded meekly.

Louisa joined her brother, their hurricanes joining into a destructible force. It seemed to skirt around Annabeth and Tobias, who had started to cry fearfully in his mother's arms.

With the hurricane raging around them; Luke, Percy and Louisa were locked in battle.

Annabeth studied the hurricane. Streaks of yellow glittered at her. Monsters had been ripped to shreds. Demigods were being thrown around, slamming into others.

A sense of dread filled Louisa as she slammed the hilt of her sword into Luke's gut.

_Archer_. She cursed silently, darting away.

Louisa hated it when she was right.

"Lou! My gods, you idiot!"

"At least Tobias is OK, ri- ow!" Annabeth had removed the arrow. "_Ow_." Louisa growled in protest.

"You won't get sympathy from me, Lou."

"I'll remember that next time." Annabeth shook her head at her sister-in-law, smiling. Louisa tried to raise her sword. "Dammit! Can't use ma sword arm!" She cursed in Greek, changing hands.

"Lou, if you can't-"

"No, I'm good. Just gonna be a bit shabby." And she returned to her brother's aid. Percy seemed surprised to see her shoulder soaked in blood, but he didn't say anything. There was no sense in getting on Louisa's bad side when she held a potentially dangerous sword.

Luke was tiring, but there was always Plan B. He slammed the hilt of Backbiter into Louisa's injured shoulder, with enough force to stagger her.

Percy made to retaliate, but Luke slashed out, his blade dragging across Percy's chest, inflicting a fairly deep wound that ran from shoulder to shoulder.

The hurricane faltered and then stopped, as suddenly as it had started.

Annabeth panicked and threw her knife at the back of Luke's head. In a second, he spun round and knocked it out of the air with ease.

He lunged at Louisa and a dazzling golden light engulfed everything.

"Lou!" Percy was shouting. "LOUISA!"

There was no answer.

They were gone…

**Last chapter, YES! Cliffy, sorry! I know its drabbley-ish, SORRY! **

**I'll be writing the sequel to this so don't worry- Lou's lying around somewhere. **


	31. Author's note 2

**A thanks to Random Person for a name for Louisa's sword. Someone did suggest a name, but I can't find who it was- whoever suggested the first name, I'm sorry for forgetting! **

**Random Person- I love google translate too, but my dumbass school blocked it :( **

**Anyway, I was thinking of uploading an idea chap I had. It's not brilliant or exactly as I wanted it. But what do you guys think? Do I upload it or not? **

**And it says I have 44 reviews on this fic... but the last one that was 39 is at the top of the list O.o **


	32. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


End file.
